Darling, I'd Love You Forever
by AngelChan16
Summary: Pokemon Fanfiction including some of my favourite couples! Rated T for cussing/cursing/swearing/bad words/whatever
1. BurningLeafShipping: Red X Leaf

Blue and Leaf quietly entered the cold cave of Mount Silver. Red would be expecting them.  
"…" Red looked at them silently, but warmth glowed in his eyes.  
"Hey Red, I missed you too." snorted Blue.  
"You don't have to be so mean…" muttered Leaf.  
"Hey guys…" said Red quietly.  
"Hey Red." said Leaf happily.  
"Uh…"  
"So…"  
Blue noticed the awkwardness between Red and Leaf.  
"Ah shit, guys. I forgot Blastoise at the Pokemon centre. Be right back, guys. Go, Pidgeot!" yelled Blue sending out his Pokemon and exiting the cave.  
Leaf walked over to Red to share news. But suddenly… Blue stuck his foot out into the cave, and Leaf tripped over it, causing her to land on Red… and on his lips too.  
Leaf pulled away from Red, her face crimson.  
"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY RED!" squeaked Leaf.  
A few seconds later, Red finally responded.  
"It's alright."  
"W-what?" asked Leaf, her cheeks going scarlet.  
"I said that it's alright." Red murmured, lightly blushing himself.  
"Are you saying-"  
"Yes Leaf! I'm saying exactly that! I like you, okay? Okay? All this time, just-"  
"I don't mind…." whispered Leaf.  
Red began to blush, "Wait, so-"  
Red got cut off. By a sweet kiss from Leaf.  
Suddenly, a voice came into the cave, "Hey guys, I got Blastoise, I thought that you also might wanna see my shiny Fearow…." Blue's voice trailed off after what he saw Red and Leaf doing at the wall of the cave.  
"What're you guys doing?" Blue asked.  
"Oh um…. I saw something in Red's eye, so I looked closer, but then I tripped…" Leaf lied.  
"Sure…" Blue muttered sarcastically.  
"Anyways, it's about time that you got a girlfriend, Red." chuckled Blue  
"Hey, you don't have a girlfriend!" snapped Red.  
"Yes I do…"  
"Who?" asked Red.  
"Misty. The second gym leader." Blue sneered. (A/N EGOSHIPPING FTW)  
"Wait, what?" asked Red.  
"Heh." Blue chuckled.  
"That almost makes you gay, considering that she's such a tomboy." retorted Red.  
"Funny." Blue said, unamused.  
"Red, will you ever come to visit us?"  
Red nodded.  
"Why don't we go to Pallet Town now?" Red asked.  
"Sure, why not? I think my Pidgeot is good enough for the three of us. But I'm not so sure… I think Red is a little overweight." chuckled Blue.  
"Oh grow up!" sighed Leaf.  
With that, the three flew home on the large bird's back.


	2. HeartSoulShipping: Ethan X Lyra

Ethan passed by Route 34, heading to Goldenrod city. He saw the daycare and visited his two Pokemon, Umbreon and Pinsir. He walked up to the gate of Goldenrod City, but just as he was going to walk in, he heard a yell. He looked behind him and saw Lyra and Silver battling a few metres away.  
"Marril, use Water Gun!" the little mouse-like water Pokemon barely rusted Magneton.  
"Magneton. Thunder." Silver commanded. A bolt of lightning came from the sky, despite it being a sunny day, and it hit Marril! Marril screamed loudly, but it didn't seem to have any affect on Silver's smug look.  
"You're Pokemon is too weak, Lyra. Too much love, not enough battles" sneered Silver.  
Marril stopped screaming as the lightning stopped, and it fell over.  
"MARRIL!" Lyra ran to her Pokemon, and Ethan could tell that it was barely breathing.  
"No…" breathed Lyra as she picked up Marril.  
"You monster! What've you done!" screamed Lyra.  
"It's what you deserve. Weak trainers shouldn't have Pokemon." Silver sneered.  
Tears were streaming down Lyra's face.  
"GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!" she screamed loudly to Silver. With that she ran to Goldenrod's Pokemon Centre.  
Ethan ran to Silver.  
"What the fuck is your problem, Silver! You almost killed her Pokemon!" yelled Ethan.  
"Hm. Go cry to your girlfriend about it. Oh, it doesn't matter. She's crying anyways." Silver taunted. Ethan knew just how to respond to that. He punched Silver's stomach and ran off to Lyra.

Ethan bursted through the Pokemon Centre's doors, and found Lyra sitting on a seat, crying.  
"Lyra! Are you okay?" Ethan said, running to Lyra.  
"N… Not until… Marril is okay….." she sobbed.  
Ethan rubbed Lyra's back.  
"Marril will be okay… I promise." Ethan soothed Lyra.  
"Do you really think so?…" Lyra sniffed, calming down a little.  
"Yeah…"  
Ethan and Lyra's face were only centimetres apart… Both of them leaned in a little until their lips locked.  
"HEY! GET A ROOM!" Ethan heard a yell, then pulled away, his face crimson.  
"Lyra Elm, will you please come to the front desk? Lyra Elm."  
Lyra walked to the front desk, and was handed a Poke Ball.  
"Marril is fine, he was just put into a state of shock, and will recover to full health in about a day." Nurse Joy informed Lyra.  
"Thank you, nurse." Lyra thanked.  
"Should we go now?" asked Ethan.  
"Yes."  
Ethan and Lyra left the Pokemon Center, hand in hand.


End file.
